Jasper's Alice
by X. The Marauders .X
Summary: Jasper is a vampire. a hunting machine. he knows neither fear nor love. so what happens when he meets carlisle running in the woods... with a delectable smelling human in his arms? plz r and r u guys!


**Disclaimer: nope, not mine, i totally dont own... the amazingly talented Mrs S. Meyer does.**

**ok... so i was cleaning my room (*shock horror*) a while ago and i came across this written down on paper (thats how i normally write my stories... u no, lik tey did b4 compters, lol)... i wrote it forever ago and forgot about it! sad huh? so i typed it up and gave it to Padfoot and Prongs to read... they liked it. so after much deliberating i hav decided to publish it on FF.. obviously. i very much hope that u like it!**

* * *

I ran through the trees, faster then any human would be able to see, let alone catch. The wind in my hair, the forest floor under my feet. I kept running. I was an unloving, unfeeling monster of destruction. Suddenly, I smelt something that stopped me dead in my tracks. My blood red eyes turned pitch black. I veered off course and ran towards the source of the tempting smell.

I ran, but I didn't seem to get any closer to the delectable smell. I pushed myself faster and faster, until another vampire came into view. He was running with a small human in his arms. The source of the smell.

As if the other vampire sensed my presence, he whipped around, I stopped abruptly. The human in his arms was a female. A deep cut on her forehead. My eyes flicked up to the vampire carrying her. I had meant to look away instantly again, but his eyes held me. They were golden. Not the red or black I'd come to expect.

I tipped my head to the side and tried to make sense of his mood. Concern? There was a delicious smelling human in his arms and he was… concerned… for her? I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to concentrate harder, but it was hard with the human's scent surrounding me. The other vampire stood still. I gave up trying to decipher his mood and looked at what was to become my next meal.

The front of the human's hair was damp with her blood. I looked up into the golden-eyed vampires face again before taking a cautious step forward. He didn't move.

The humans scent was stronger now. Almost unbearably so, I longed to just leap across the clearing and just tear into her throat.

"Who are you?" I demanded of the strange vampire.

"I am Carlisle." He told me.

I nodded at the human, "May I share? Her blood calls to me, stronger than any I have ever encountered."

"I do not intend to eat her." He stated. I was shocked. Why not? Her blood smelt so good. Who could resist that?

"Then why do you run with her so far? She is already dead?" Her heart was still beating, yes, but faintly. She was as good as dead, even without two vampires after her.

"Her heart still beats. I am going to save her."

"Why?" I asked. Why would he bother?

"Come with me and I'll show you." He turned and started running. Against my will, my feet started moving, and I ran after him.

We ran and ran and ran, with every minute that passed the humans heartbeat got fainter and fainter. I hoped she would die before we reached our destination. I wanted her blood so badly.

Just as I had that thought we ran through the trees and into a clearing. I stopped on the edge; I could sense the emotions of another four vampires. Was this a trap? I walked forward slowly. The strange vampire, Carlisle, went inside the house. I heard the human scream. He had bitten her. There went my meal of the delectable smelling human.

A bronze-haired vampire came out of the house and spotted me.

"Carlisle!" He called out. I sensed that he was worried, and apprehensive. I heard talking within the house, but I couldn't make out words at this distance. The vampire called Carlisle came out and put a hand on Bronze-haired boy's shoulder.

Bronze-haired boy called out something I didn't catch, and I felt two more vampires coming closer. A big, muscled one came out of the house, followed by a beautiful blonde. Bronze-hair looked up at the one called Carlisle and quietly asked him something. Carlisle seemed to be the leader. He shook his head at whatever Bronze-hair was saying.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"What is your name?" He asked me. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't answer. Big muscles moved forward quickly, till he was only a few meters away from I. I slunk into a crouch, snarling at him softly.

"Emmett." Carlisle called sharply. The once called Emmett slowly backed away from me. I stayed crouched though.

"What is your name?" Carlisle asked again.

This time I answered. "Jasper." I said.

"Jasper. I am Carlisle. This is Emmett, Edward and Rosalie. My wife, Esme, is inside with the small human you took an interest in."

So Bronze-hair was Edward, Blondie was Rosalie and Big Muscles was called Emmett. And Carlisle had a mate inside named Esme.

"That's right." The one called Edward said. What was he? A mind reader?

"Yes." He said. My eye twitched and I sent a wave of humility out to him. He stopped reading my mind, I could tell, I could feel it in his emotional atmosphere. I smirked.

"Enough, Edward." Carlisle said, he had obviously understood what was going on between us.

"Would you like to stay with our little family for a while, Jasper?" Carlisle asked me. I was shocked, stay with his coven? Maybe for a while. I wanted to see how the little human would turn out. I straightened out of my crouch.

"For a while." I said.

"Very well. Emmett, Rose, go see Esme and the human. Edward." Carlisle and Edward approached me cautiously and I watched them warily.

"We should hunt." Oh good, hunting, maybe the distressed emotional climate of some human would distract me from the small human-going-vampire in the house in front of me.

"The thing you need to know about our family Jasper, is that we do not hunt humans." That stopped me dead.

Did not hunt humans! How did they survive! Humans were our food! These vampires were mad.

"What do you hunt then?" I asked, perplexed.

"We hunt animals, Jasper. And if you are going to stay with us, no matter how short your stay might be, you need to try our way of life." I thought about it. I could try it, for a while. Everything in my life seemed to be 'for a while' at the moment.

I nodded in agreement. Carlisle and Edward took off at a run, and I followed.

It was early spring, and there were mountain lions and bears galore. I watched Edward take down a lion. A bear stumbled out of a cave behind him. I crouched and sprung over his head and landed right in front of the bear. I dashed behind it and climbed up its back, attaching my fangs to its neck. It tasted weird, but I drained it easily. One was enough for me. I threw the corpse back into the cave it had come out of.

When Carlisle and Edward had finished their meals we turned tail and headed back to the house, Edward ran beside me.

"He name's Alice." He said as we ran. I nodded at him. We ran in silence after that.

We arrived back at the house and Carlisle and Edward headed inside. Carlisle turned to me.

"If you think you can control your self, come and see Alice." The idea of seeing the human was intriguing, so I cautiously followed them up the front steps of the house and inside.

I could hear the human upstairs, crying and moaning. I pitied her; it would have been less painful for me to have killed her.

"Come." Edward said. He led me upstairs, closer to the crying human. We came to a door and he stopped and turned to me.

"Can you control yourself?" He asked. I took my time, thinking about the hunting trip, measuring the light burning in the back of my throat.

"Yes." I said finally. Edward opened the door; the girl was lying on a bed, crying for the pain. I stood over her. I looked into her eyes and I thought I saw the briefest of smiles before she closed her eyes and withered in pain again. She smiled. Why did she smile? If she was remembering me, she should be remembering a terrible monster who wanted to eat her. It must have been a trick of the light.

Three days passed. The girl was nearly finished in her transformation. The one called Edward was sure that she would have some sort of power. In those three days I had stayed as far away from the strange golden-eyed coven as I could. But there was something about the nearly-vampire girl that made me want to stay.

"Jasper?" I heard the mind reader call me. I shot inside the house and up to the room where the changing girl was.

"She is nearly finished." Carlisle said. I looked down upon her. Her skin was the palest of white, her eyes, although still a light shade of brown, were soon to be red, like mine were. She was slight and small. Her heart started to beat fast; she had nearly finished the painful change. Her eyes closed, but before they did I got one last look at the beautiful brown eyes that no one would ever see again, and I pitied her, now she was condemned to live the life of one of the eternally dammed.

Suddenly her heart stopped. And so did her breathing. A minute passed. Her breathing started again. Her heart never would. Her eyes opened and I saw her beautiful brown eyes had gone forever, in their place were a pair of thirsty, blood red ones. She looked at the others in turn and I retreaded back into the shadows of the room. I sensed fear, curiosity, amazement, wonder and more fear. She stood up, and seemed amazed at the speed of her actions.

"What happened to me? Who are you?" She said, her beautiful bell-like voice filled my ears.

"Do you remember your name, little one?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Alice." She said.

"Good, what else do you remember?"

"Um… nothing." Her answer surprised me. All newborns remembered something of their previous life, but this little one remembered nothing. "What happened to me, and who are you?" she asked again.

"I am Carlisle." Carlisle said. "This is Edward," He gestured to Edward, who gave the girl a small smile, "This is Emmett," Emmett waved enthusiastically, "Rosalie," Rosalie nodded to her, "and Esme." Esme smiled kindly. "And this is a visitor to our home, Jasper." I was shocked to hear him introduce me. But I gave the girl a tight nod anyway.

"H-hello…" She stuttered. Somehow stuttering sounded wrong in her perfect voice. "B-but, what am I? Why won't you tell me?"

"Alice, sit down and I'll tell you." The girl sat.

"You were in the forest. I don't know why. You must have fallen and hit your head, you were bleeding very, very badly, and you were dying. So I brought you here. There was nothing else I could do. Tell me, how does your throat feel?" Carlisle asked her.

"It… burns… But I don't know how to stop it burning?" She said.

"My dear, I am, we are, vampires." The small girl nodded.

I stepped forward. "Are you not scared? Horrified?" I asked her. She was confusing me.

"No. should I be?" Edward gasped. My eyes flicked to him.

"She can see the future." He said. I turned back to the newborn.

"How do you know?" She asked.

Carlisle answered for him: "Some vampires have special gifts. Obviously, you have one, Edward is also gifted. He can read minds."

"And don't forget Jasper." Edward said.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked me, "Have you a gift that you did not tell us about?"

"Yes," I said, "I can, feel… and… control, people's emotions." Everybody looked stunned, except Edward.

"I thought he had already told you, Carlisle." He said.

"No, but do not dwell on it, my son, what's done is done. We need to take the little one to hunt. Jasper, will you be staying with us now that Alice has been changed, or would you like to go your own way again?"

"I'd like to stay a little longer, if I may?" I replied.

"Of course, will you come hunting? Alice needs to go straight away."

"Yes. I'll come."

"Excellent. Edward, Emmett?" The four of us ran downstairs and out into the woods. The little one ran beside Carlisle.

"Why are my eyes red?" She asked him.

"Because you are a newborn. But the one thing that you need to know bout our family is that we do not hunt humans, we live on animal blood only. That's why the rest of our eyes are golden. If you do not wish to live this way, you should go off on your own." Carlisle told her.

The little one slowed down to digest this information, and I found her running beside me.

"Are you a newborn like me?" She asked.

"No." I answered shortly.

"Then why are your eyes still red?" She asked.

"Because I do not eat the same way as this coven. I hunt humans, like a normal vampire. I have only hunted animals once so far, and do not find it to my liking. I am only here for a while."

"Oh. So you're not going to stay with them?" She asked. I felt sadness coming from her.

"No. Are you?" I asked her.

"I feel I have to. I have no idea where else I would go. I have no human memories. I have no idea what I should do." She told me. I did see her point.

"Fair enough." I said. We kept running. Soon, we came upon a heard of deer, with one bound, Alice shot across the clearing and had killed and drained three of them. I was impressed, but felt like showing off for her benefit. Behind the clearing was a cliff; in the cliff was a cave. Another grizzly. Emmett, who liked grizzlies, had not yet smelt it. I drew the bear out of the came, and proceeded to attack it. Eventually, I got bored of playing with it. I climbed up its back with ease and sunk my razor sharp fangs into its neck; I had drained it in seconds.

I stood up, and wiped the blood away from my mouth. Emmett had found another grizzly and the other two had finished hunting. We headed back to the house when Emmett had finished toying with his meal.

After we had cleaned up, Carlisle came to me.

"If you are going to go back to hunting humans, you should leave now." He told me.

"Very well." I said, "I'll be off in the morning." Carlisle nodded to me. "If it's all the same to you, I'm going for a run now, and, if I may, I'll come back for the night and leave tomorrow morning."

"Very well Jasper." I nodded and walked at human pace out of the house. I saw Alice with Carlisle's mate, Esme, on the edge of the clearing. They were gardening.

"Jasper?" I heard a tentative voice float over to me. I turned. It was little Alice.

"May I come?" I studied her for a moment before answering her.

"Yes." I said. We took off together. Even though she could have run a bit ahead, Alice kept pace with me.

"Why do you have to leave?" She asked me after a while.

"Because I am different. I choose not to abstain. Therefore, I am endangering what Carlisle and his coven have by staying with him."

"I see. Are you hunting now?" She asked.

"No. I am just running." I told her. But the questions kept coming.

"How long have you been a vampire?" She asked.

"I was born in 1843." I said.

"How were you changed? Did Carlisle change you? Is that how you know him? Why are you with Carlisle now?" She wanted to know so much. I sighed. But she was very determinedly curious.

"I was changed to be part of a vampire army. No, Carlisle didn't change me. I didn't know him up until about three days ago. I am with Carlisle because I met him three days ago and he invited me to stay with him for a while." The last part wasn't true, but I couldn't tell her that I followed Carlisle because I wanted to kill her, wanted to drain her blood, could I?

"Oh. And you are leaving in the morning?"

"Yes." I said.

"Will you tell me the truth about why you are with Carlisle?" She said, unexpectedly.

"What?" I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm not stupid Jasper. Will you tell me?" She had obviously seen that I was going to stop, and had stopped too. "Please?"

"Dear Lord, fine!" I exclaimed. "I was out, hunting, and I smelt your blood. I followed the scent, but you were moving. I ran faster, and Carlisle came into view. I didn't know that he didn't hunt humans, so I asked him if I could share his… meal. He had you. He told me that he had no intention of killing you, and that he was going to save you. And told me that if I wished, he would show me. So I followed him. And you were changed and here we are."

"Ok. So why don't you like animal blood?" She asked.

"Because it doesn't taste right. And it's unnatural" I told her.

"But so is the existence of vampires." She said.

"Shh." I shushed her, I smelt human blood.

"W-what is that?" Alice shifted into a crouch. Tasting the air.

"Stop breathing." I commanded her. Even though I didn't believe the no human diet of Carlisle's coven, I should still stop Alice from killing a human. She was too pure to be a monster such as me.

"Why? It smells so good."

"Just do it! Shut up and listen to me! You need to turn around and run back to the house. Now." I snarled at her. She looked at me, but since she could no longer smell the human, she was able to understand, and do what I'd told her to.

A second after Alice had taken off, the human came into view.

"Why, hello stranger." He greeted me. I looked at him and sucked in a quick breath. His scent filled my head, if I didn't leave soon, this man was dead.

"Hello yourself." I said. To my horror, Alice walked back into the clearing, at a human pace. I had to do some quick thinking.

"Alice, sweetie, there you are. I thought you went back to the jeep?" Alice took a short breath through her mouth and shook her head. Her eyes turned fractionally darker. The human took a step closer to me, and I stiffened. Although I had just fed, his scent made my mouth water.

"Go now Alice." I said, too quickly for the human to catch.

"That's one pretty looking gal you got there." The human said. Alice giggled.

"Indeed, well, we must be on our way, good day to you." I said. As we tuned to leave, the wind changed direction, and the humans smell wafted towards me, he smelt almost as good as Alice did. Instinct kicked in. I couldn't stop myself, I wanted this human's blood. Now. I turned back to face the human. "I'd leave now, if I were you, Alice." I said. The human looked at me strangely.

"What are yo - ?" The human stopped talking, he had noticed the feral grin on my face and my pitch black eyes. I slunk into a crouch. The light burn in my throat left from this mornings hunt had intensified and was now a fully fledged burning fire. There was no way this human would live another hour, another minute even. I snarled. I saw the humans eyes widen in fear, and I felt the intense horror he felt.

I pounced, knocking the human to the ground, I felt his surprise, I felt his fear, I felt his pain as I snapped his neck, and then I felt nothing as he died, I was left with my own feelings again as I tore into his throat with my fangs. His blood tasted good, no where near as good as tiny Alice's would have tasted, but still better than any other humans blood I had ever tasted.

When I had finished, I dropped the corpse to the ground and sat up onto my haunches. Alice was still in the clearing, she had held her breath the entire time. I could feel slight fear, but that was all. I had blood on my shirt, but otherwise it had been a relatively clean kill and meal.

"You… just… killed him." I heard Alice say.

"That is what I was created for." I told her. "My instinct to kill a human may not be frequent as yours, but when it comes, it is strong."

"Why did you tell me to run, and to hold my breath?"

"Because you are too pure to kill a human, you are innocent of murder. I would rather taint my soul again then leave a mark on yours." I spoke the truth. There was a pause, and then:

"We should go back." She said.

"You. I can't go back. Not now. It may have been an accident, a mistake that I killed this human, but I still did it." I said. I was sad that I had to say good bye to little Alice now. But I could not return to Carlisle's coven.

Alice took off towards the house, and I ran around, I wanted to see what she would say to the coven.

I came to the house into the wind, so that they would not catch my scent. Alice had just returned.

"Alice, welcome back, but where is Jasper?" Carlisle had come out into the yard when he heard her approach.

"We caught the scent of a human. Jasper told me to hold my breath and run. At first everything was ok. But then the wind changed, and Jasper caught the scent strongly, and killed him." Alice explained.

"But why? Why did he think that he couldn't come back? It was an accident?" Carlisle pondered.

"He was ashamed of himself, I think." Alice said.

"Why did he tell you to run dear?" Esme asked Alice.

"Well… he said, that he didn't… that I was too… pure… to kill a human… and that he would rather taint his soul again then put a mark on mine…" Alice said.

"Oh, what a sweet, caring boy." Esme said. Was she out of her mind? I think she might have been. "Boys, you must go find him!" Carlisle nodded in agreement, and Emmett and Edward set out looking for me. It wasn't going to be easy for them. I took off running at full speed. I was miles away and barely a minute had passed.

Night fell. I stopped in a cave for the night. I was still full, and had no need to hunt, but I didn't want to accidently kill another human as I had done today. I sat with my back against the wall; my eyes closed, and let my ears and nose 'keep watch' for me.

Midnight had just passed and it was a new day for me. To start the new day I heard two vampires running towards my cave. It was probably Emmett and Edward looking for me. I decided to just let them come. They arrived about ten minutes after I had first heard them. Edward was at the cave mouth first, I forced myself not to think. Emmett came next, his silhouette blocking the cave mouth and eradicating the moonlight.

"Jasper." Edward said.

"Mmm?" I answered. I stood up, not wanting to be the underdog. Edward and Emmett entered the cave.

"Esme has asked if you would like to come back to the coven. Even the best of us slip up." I looked at him. the bloody red eyes of a murderer looking into pure golden ones. "And Alice would like you to come back." As soon as he said this, I knew that I was going back with him and Emmett, there was something that made me want to be with the small newborn. But I persisted in declining.

"No. I'm sure I'm better off staying away." I struggled to keep up my defiance, but it broke with Emmett's next words.

"Alice says to tell you: 'please'?" He said. I groaned internally.

"Ok, he's in Emmett." Edward said.

"Come on! Lets go now, I wanna see Ro - " But Edward cut him off.

"For all that is good and mighty Emmett, do not finish that sentence." Emmett gave Edward a strange look, and then we started running.

Along the way, Emmett challenged Edward to a race back to the house, Edward agreed half-heartedly. "You too Jasper!" Emmett called. I grimaced, but when Emmett yelled go, I put on a burst of speed and easily kept up with he and Edward.

We shot into the clearing at about 3:00 am. We skidded to a stop and Alice breezed out of the house. "You did come back!" She exclaimed. I nodded to her. She nearly flew down the stairs of the porch and knocked into me: hugging me. I wasn't to sure what I should do, so I wrapped my arms around her small frame. She smiled up at me.

He smile lit up my world. I wanted to stay with her. I wanted to always know that I was the one making her smile. If we were human I would have said that I wanted to be with her forever. But I was I vampire, and I wanted to be with her for all eternity, and I could be.

So this is what love felt like.

* * *

**any good? i tweaked it a little from the original... but yeah. i hope u guys like it, and plz plz plz, leave me a reveiw if u like it... come on, it takes lik 10 seconds of your time...**

**Moony out.**


End file.
